A team that lays together, stays together
by windslayer22
Summary: Jaune has no idea that his team is in love with him, find out what happens, 1 guy 4 girls


**I do not own rwby. All rights are reserved to Monty Oum and their group channel rooster teeth.**

**What will happen to Jaune when he discovers four hidden hearts only wanting him!? Their worlds intertwine. ** (Jaune Arc x Pyrrha Nikos x Weiss Schnee x Ruby Rose) Yang Xiao long.

Jaune awoke with a start, sitting upright in his bed, he had just woken from a dream that seemed so real. Feet hitting the floor, he got up to start his day, another regular day at beacon academy. Moving to the kitchen he spotted the coffee maker already on, _they must already be up _Jaune thought as he poured himself a mug, sitting at the table in the dark room made him realize the sun was just starting its routine, _wow I'm surprised, none of them are usually up this ear- _just then he was snapped out of his thoughts but the bathroom door opening. A beautiful blonde walked out and sighed with relief, "hey killer, you're up early" she said with a smile, her name was Yang, "yeah, couldn't sleep" he replied. He looked around to his teammates, they were still fast asleep, "well we should get them up soon, the field trips today" he said looking happily at his team. Jaune moved towards the curtains and slowly peeled them open, the first to wake up was ruby, her black hair stuck to her face, managing to yawn a good morning to Jaune and Yang, next was Pyrrha who gave a small yawn before looking at her leader and saying "good morning" with a smile plastered on her face, he smiled while trying to hold back a small blush, finally Weiss awoke after Jaune and Ruby coaxing her out of bed.

After Ruby, Pyrrha and yang had used the washroom, Jaune entered and turned on the shower, before looking out the door to tell Weiss not to fall back asleep, she replied with a groan meaning yes but that she was still a little tired, Jaune hopped in the warm shower and proceeded to clean off last night's training sweat. Weiss finally woke up and took her eye mask off, the room was just filling with light, she groaned the herself that this was too early to be up but grabbed her towel and made her way for the bathroom, she opened the door and walked to the toilet, relieving herself of the uncomfortable feeling and decided to get in the shower, seeing as it was on and hot, stepping in the shower she felt the hot water rush over her petite body. Being in there made her sigh with bliss, until she heard Jaune behind her shivering, she turned to see him with his arms around himself and looking away, she let out a small gasp of seeing him naked, he was defined in his muscles, his arms were toned and sleek, his abs were rippling and his legs were powerful. She looked to the spot that caught her attention most, his hardening cock, it was just right, 8 solid inches long with 3 inches width, Weiss tried to look away but found herself pressing towards him. Jaune looked back at Weiss to see her smiling at him "I'm sorry Weiss" he said, "don't be" she replied kissing him softly "I'm in love with you", Jaune pulled back stunned, _this is just like my dream _he thought. " it's true Jaune, I love you, we all do" she said with a big smile on her face, he pulled her face close to his and started to kiss her softly while soaping her body with suds, both washing each other.

They stepped out of the shower, got dressed and left for class, they all had grim studies this morning and the rest of the team was sure to be eating before class, Jaune and Weiss met up with the team in class, each taking their respective seats. About an hour passed by as they got up to leave for their break, the girls all went to practice with their weapons or they were going off to discuss plans for the weekend, Jaune found his quiet place on a bench hidden by a tree, relaxing and thinking about what Weiss had told him that morning, _was she serious about that?_ Jaune thought to himself. He was snapped from his thoughts by the beeping from his scroll, it was a message from Weiss, "_we are staying in this weekend, we want you to as well", _Jaune closed his scroll and made his way to his other classes, trying to keep calm and not blush when one of his team looked at him and smiled. After the day was done he found his way back to the team room and decided to relax, laying on his bed he found something poking him in the side, it was a black lace bra, _shit this is Ruby's bra _he thought, and right he was as Ruby came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her waist. "I'm sorry Jaune, I didn't hear you come in" the small girl said with a smile on her face, "it's ok rubes, I didn't realize you were home, I can go if you want-" she cut him off with a heavy kiss, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close, " no, stay here please, with me…" she said, a blush creeping her face, he knew he should leave but couldn't, he felt attraction towards Ruby and Weiss as well as Pyrrha and Yang. He loved all of them with all his heart, he stayed there with Ruby, kissing her softly and telling her how much he wanted them all to live together and be happy with each other, she gave a small sigh and nuzzled into him.

A few hours passed with them laying like that, then out of nowhere Pyrrha Weiss and Yang appear and slowly start kissing him and each other, their hands dancing about his skin, Yang didn't leave any time wasted, she peeled of her clothes and Jaune's and started to kiss and lick her way down his body while the others got undressed. His breathing becoming heavy, Yang knew to pick things up, she slowly took his cock and started to rub and stroke, giving a small lick to his head every time he gasped, taking his cock into her mouth she started bobbing up and down, using her to tongue to give him a surge of pleasure while the others watched and kissed all over his body, giving in to his urges Jaune came in her mouth, Yang pulled back and went to Weiss, sharing his taste with her, getting a moan from her lips. Now Ruby stood over him with a devilish grin across her face, she pushed him down and sat on his face, begging him to lick her wet pussy, he complied and started to lick her swollen clit, receiving a loud moan, wanting more of her taste he stuck his tongue deep inside her clenching walls, licking anywhere he could, getting as much of her juices as he could, Ruby came with a flood in Jaune's mouth earning his name being screamed from her lungs. She moved down on him and impaled herself onto his hard cock, "oh god Jaune, I feel so full, give me more, fuck me deeper, please" she begged him, he started moving his hips in time with hers, slamming her down on his cock while Pyrrha climbed on top of him and forced his face deep in her snatch, dripping wet with her cum Jaune start to lick her walls and play with her clit, slowly getting her to her climaxing point, Yang and Weiss were on the floor eating each other, their faces dripping with their cum and Jaunes, moaning each other's names.

Ruby came down one last time as Jaune came into her and she came all over, Pyrrha came in Jaunes mouth, so much that some dripped down his face, Weiss got up on her knees and started to suck him clean, while Yang sat on his chest and stared kissing him roughly "we are all gonna have your cum deep inside us" she said smiling, she picked up Weiss and opened her pussy wide, slamming it down on Jaunes cock, making her scream in pain and extreme pleasure, "oh god, yes mooorrrree please Jaune, harder and deeper" Weiss had never been full like that. She squirmed in ecstasy with his cock in her and began to ride him like a beast in heat, grinding down onto him with moans and whimpers, finally with a great trust he came in her and she laid down on the bed, tired. Yang rose and lowered herself onto his member with happiness, never before had she had a man like him, one who would make their dreams come true, she started fucking him like no tomorrow, riding and swirling, grinding and slamming, her climax getting near she moans his name in his ear "Jaune cum with me, I'm gonna cum soon", "so am I" he replied. With one last pounding into her clamped pussy Jaune and Yang came together.

Pyrrha was last to go, she wanted the best for herself, climbing on Jaune her lips found his in heated passion, his hands grabbed at her breast while she slid her cunt down onto him, "mmmmm it feels so good Jaune, please fuck me any way you would like" Pyrrha begged. Jaune complied with powerful thrust that shook the bed and her world, she felt like a machine was pounding into her wet pussy, but it was Jaune the man of her dreams, screaming and moaning his name she begs for more. so Jaune picked up the pace, driving into her until he picked her up and started to suck her pussy, she leaned over and pulled his cock into her mouth, moving her head up and down, taking his meat deep in her throat, she squirmed one last time before squirting her juices down his throat, taking his cock fully down her throat is too much, he cums In her mouth and she happily drinks it all down. They all lay in bed together, thinking of their new relationship, "We love you Jaune, all of us, can we all be together?" they all said, "of course we can my goddesses, I love you all so much Jaune said, tears filling his eyes, they all snuggled close and fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
